


toxic honey

by unfoundedrevenge



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Brainwashing, Gen, Mind Control, Possession, i love shit abt garys mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge
Summary: “Ah,” a croak of a voice whispers. “Goodspeed’s son.”-remember when gary got possessed? *john mulaney voice* i think about that every goddamn day





	toxic honey

**Author's Note:**

> we didnt get to see invictus really possess gary and like poison his mind which would have been super interesting and that SUCKS so i did this to fill that void
> 
> i chose the abandonment insecurities to focus on cause all i had to go off of was "they dont care about you" and "theyre dragging you down" lmao
> 
> can we revisit corrupted gary in s3 olan please return my calls

He’s about to break the surface, limbs burning with the exertion as he fights the current. The liquid, thick like corn syrup, pushes lazily through his fingers as he claws his way upward. He feels a rumbling under his feet, a great fizzing of bubbles accompanied by a red glow swarming the area. The surface is just barely visible, wavering above the dark liquid in front of his eyes, and he shoves a hand toward salvation when it happens.

“Ah,” a croak of a voice whispers. “Goodspeed’s son.”

All the fight leaves his body. It feels like he’s being filled up from the inside with something foreign, something dangerous, and a cold sensation contrasts the warmth of the void all around him. It’s like a million ants are crawling up his body and through his veins. He’s long since stopped holding his breath, honey-like nothingness invading his mouth and nose.

“Poor little Goodspeed, abandoned again and again by those he cares about,” it intones. He feels a presence in his head, like hands cradling his brain. “Loss and betrayal is all you’ve ever known, aren’t they? First your father and your mother, then the ventrexian, Avocato, and the human, Quinn.”

Deep down, he wants to argue, wants to fight it. But it feels as if a button has been pressed and all he can feel is overwhelming despair. Tears sting his eyes as the pressure in his brain increases.

“Who is to say that your new family isn’t going to leave you as well?” the Titan whispers. “Better to cut ties before you’re hurt again - and doesn’t it hurt, child?”

Yes, he wants to exclaim, because holy crap, it does.

“Humans are selfish creatures, only truly looking out for themselves. The only person you have ever been able to depend on has been yourself.”

Another button pressed, the ants in his brain now, and he smells the acrid scent of a house being burned to the ground. He feels the gold in his hands, stolen from a local jewelry store. He sees five lonely years aboard the Galaxy One.

Five years.

His fingers twitch at his side. The tears have stopped.

“They think they can use you and then leave you to die, just like all the rest have,” it croaks. The pressures come to a head, but it’s not unpleasant, somehow. It feels right. “We can show them just how wrong they are. We can show them what years upon years of solitude and abandonment has done to you.”

He feels a smile creep onto his face, and the pressure stops as suddenly as it began. If his vision is tinged pink, he doesn’t notice it. Red tendrils of smoke caress his cheeks, then wrap around his arms and legs, and he relaxes into the support like a puppet on strings.

“In every timeline, in every version of reality, you belong to me, Gary Goodspeed. How lucky you are.”

The voice laughs, and it echoes on.


End file.
